First Dance
by Riverspirit86
Summary: Ulquiorra is bringing his boyfriend, Grimmjow, to the Back-To-School Dance. Ulquiorra knows what he wants to happen... Will it happen? Read on! Rated T plus  AU fic, a LOT of OOC, shounen-ai aka boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read


**This is an AU fic... My first one 3 Oh, and this really happened to me :3 I do not own Bleach or its characters. If I did, Ulqui-bat and Grimm-kitty wouldn't be dead Anyways~ I hope you enjoy~! :)  
Oh, btw, this is going to be REALLY OOC I'm Ulquiorra and my boyfriend is Grimmjow... though the roles really should be reversed **

**

* * *

Ulquiorra's POV**

* * *

I was scared to death to bring my boyfriend, Grimmjow, to the back to school dance. Not because I was embarrassed, well, kinda, but because Grimmjow didn't know how to dance. I've been to many a dance and knew quite well what happened there. I also knew how to dance, fairly well, but that was beside the point. I was just nervous. Why? Because, as mentioned before, I knew what happened at this school's dances . . . I knew what pretty much everyone did, but what I had never done. Little did I know, that that was about to change . . .

* * *

The night of the dance finally came, and I was as nervous as always. Sitting in the stands for the football game before the dance, I wouldn't even talk to Grimmjow.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow questioned anxiously, worried about me.

"Nothing's wrong . . . I'm just . . . really tired," I responded quietly, masking my nervousness under the pretense of sleepiness.

"Oh, okay then," Grimmjow turned away from me and back to the football game, where the school's team, the Espadas, were playing the opposing team, the Soul Reapers.

"Remember, the dance starts at nine, Grimmjow," I broke the silence that lay between them. It was eight fifty and I was getting more and more anxious. _'What is going to happen at the dance?' I_ thought to himself, _'I know what I want to happen, but I doubt that it'll actually happen . . .'_

"Okay, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow broke up my internal dialogue. "When do you wanna go to the dance?"

"Probably around nine . . ." I responded. I liked to be on time for things, including dances, even though no one would be there that early.

"Okay, then," Grimmjow said quietly. "We should probably get going then. It's eight fifty-five, and it takes about five minutes to walk over to the school."

"Okay . . ." I said, as I stood up and began to make my way out of the bleachers, with Grimmjow following closely behind me. As they were walking through the school's parking lot, Grimmjow reached out and held my hand in his. I jumped slightly. Normally, I had to initiate contact, like holding hands or kissing, so I wasn't ready when Grimmjow held my hand and led the way to the door to get into the school. There was already a crowd of students standing at the door when Grimmjow and I walked up. A parent or teacher came and opened the door and the tide of students rushed in. They all made their way to a table in the center of the hallway. They then paid and then had to take a breathalyzer test at the next table. And then it was . . . THE DANCE!

* * *

Almost no one was at dance right at nine, but I somehow managed to find a friend, other than his boyfriend.

"Hey, Harribel!" I said to the girl gently gyrating and grinding against her boyfriend, Stark.

"Hey, Ulqui~" she responded cheerfully, though her mood was darkened by the arrival of a parent.

"There will be no grinding at this dance, young lady," the unknown parent said sternly, "Wait until we can't see you due to the large group of people . . . then you can grind."

_'Shit!' I_ thought to himself, _'There goes my plans for the evening . . .'_

"Ulquiorra, what do you wanna do?" Grimmjow asked nervously.

I turned to face his boyfriend and rolled my eyes. "Dance, duh!" I said sarcastically as I began to gyrate my hips slowly. I lifted my arms above my head and bent my elbows, as I moved to the beat of the music while Grimmjow just stood there, kinda like the stone pillar I was dancing next to.

"Ummm . . . Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked tentatively, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Yes, Love?" I said as I danced closer to Grimmjow.

"I can't dance . . ." Grimmjow confessed, hanging his head in shame.

I opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the arrival of an unknown kid. I stopped dancing and said to the kid sarcastically, "Hi, can I help you?"

"You don't need to help me, unless you want this guy," he said, pointing to Grimmjow, "to dance."

I raised an eyebrow at this. So this kid was going to help me get my boyfriend to dance? I turned to Grimmjow. "Do you wanna learn how to dance?" I said gently.

"S-sure," Grimmjow flushed red, whether from the heat of the bodies on the dance floor or from embarrassment, I didn't know.

"Okay, then," the unknown kid said. "You, start dancing," He pointed at me.

I did as I was told, and began to gyrate my hips and arms to the beat of the music, as both boys looked on.

"Now, then," the kid said to Grimmjow, "move your hips in a circle, like he's doing. Lift your arms in the air and bend your elbows, like him. Can you do this?"

"I-i think so . . ." Grimmjow stuttered, obviously embarrassed by the help he was getting, as he began to move.

"You can do it, Love," I encouraged my boyfriend.

Grimmjow suddenly stopped moving, though he had been doing great. "I can't do it!" he nearly cried.

I immediately stopped dancing and rushed over and hugged him. "You were doing fine," I whispered in his ear. I looked around for the mysterious kid, but he had disappeared. Then I noticed something was wrong with Grimmjow. He had crossed his arms and looked scared to death.

"Baby," I whispered, "what's wrong?"

"I-i have to leave," he mumbled before rushing out the door.

I chased after him. When I caught up to him, I went up and hugged him. "What happened, Love?" I murmured, not wanting to scare him any more than he was already.

"This is a bad time for a panic attack," Grimmjow stated, looking like he was about to cry.

I felt my gaze soften as I looked at him. I merely hugged him tighter, trying to take all of his fears away. "It's okay," I whispered.

Grimmjow looked down on me, nuzzling my hair. "You can go back to the dance," he said to me, his voice muffled by my hair.

I pulled back, and looked at him. "You sure you're alright?" I questioned, worried about my love.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to get a drink and I'll come back in," he said, looking away from me.

"Okay, then," I said quietly as I left Grimmjow and made my way back onto the dance floor. I stayed in the same spot that I had been in with my boyfriend, but I didn't dance. I just kinda stood there, worrying about Grimmjow. After about three minutes of just standing there, I got bored and made my way back out of the dance. I looked around, trying to find Grimmjow. I found him, leaning against the wall, drinking a water.

"You okay?" I questioned, still worried about Grimmjow.

He smiled down at me. "Yeah, I'm fine . . . Wanna go dance?" he said, reassuring me that he was okay.

"Sure," I smiled as I took his hand and led him back out to the dance floor.

* * *

After dancing for about five minutes on the outskirts of the crowd, I saw Rukia, my friend, searching for my other friend, Orihime. Following Rukia was Tatsuki, another of my friends.

"Hey, Tatsuki," I addressed her as Rukia went off to find Orihime.

"Hey, Ulquiorra~!" She said happily, dancing towards me. "Wait, where did Rukia go?"

"I think she went to go find Orihime," I responded, nearly yelling to make myself heard over the music.

"I can call Orihime to find out where she is," Tatsuki nearly yelled as well.

"Okay, you do that !" I said as she pulled out her phone, scrolling through the contacts until she reached Orihime's number.

"Hey! Orihime?" she yelled, "Where are you? Oh, okay," Tatsuki made her way to where Orihime said she was.

"Hey Orihime~!" I said happily, rushing up to my red-haired friend and hugging her.

"Hey, Ulqui~! Have you seen Rukia?" Orihime asked me, swaying her hips to the beat of the song.

"I think she was looking for you," I responded, dancing along with her.

"Well, we can go over to where we were dancing before," interjected Tatsuki.

"Sure~!" I said happily, "Let's do it!" I grabbed Grimmjow's hand in mine, as I followed Tatsuki and Orihime to an open spot near the middle of the mob of people dancing. My other friends, Yoruichi and Neliel, were already there, dancing and gyrating to the beat of the music. "Hey guys!" I danced over to the circle my friends had made. At that moment, Rukia arrived, completing the circle. Grimmjow just kinda stared at my group of friends, who were all gyrating their hips and arms to the beat of the music. I then went up to Tatsuki and whispered in her ear.

"I have a problem, Tatsuki."

She turned to face me, worried, "What's wrong, Ulqui?"

"Well," I began, blushing, "I really wanna grind with Grimmjow, but he's too shy and the parents said no grinding."

Tatsuki looked at me quickly before whispering advice in my ear. "Well, wait for a slow song, and then go up to him and just grind against him slowly. That's what I would do."

I smiled happily, and gave her a quick hug, before going back to Grimmjow. And it was just my luck that the next song the DJ played was a slow song. I looked up at Grimmjow and smiled before turning around and gently grinding against Grimmjow. I put my hands over his and guided them to my hips, as we gently ground against each other, in a slow moving circle. Tatsuki looked my way and gave me the thumbs up sign as I smiled happily towards her. We continued to grind, off and on throughout the night, until the dance closed, at eleven. We then made our way outside the school to wait for my mom, Rangeku, to pick us up. As we sat in the back seat, holding hands, I sighed in happiness. I rested my head on his shoulder, and was nearly asleep when we pulled up to Grimmjow's house. I walked him up to the door, where we said good night. Grimmjow hugged me gently before pulling back and kissing me gently on the lips.

"I love you, Ulquiorra," he whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too, Grimmjow," I murmured in utter bliss.

And so ended our first dance.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review please~! 3**


End file.
